Ranks in the Þenagian Military
Ranks of the Army The ranks of the army are divided into Officer O and Enlisted E. The pay grades of each range from lowest 9 to highest 1. Enlisted The ranks of Enlisted consist of three sub-categories: Enlisted, Non Commissioned Officers NCOs and Master Sergeants. Master Sergeants are Technically NCOs but their more advanced experience puts them in a higher class. The Ranks and pay grades are as follows, lowest to highest: Pay Grade, Rank, Abbreviation, Class E-9 Draftee DRF Enlisted E-9 Enlistee ENL Enlisted E-8 Private PTE Enlisted E-7 Lance Corporal LCPL Enlisted E-6 Corporal CPL NCO E-5 Sergeant SGT NCO E-4 Staff Sergeant SSGT NCO E-3 Sergeant First Class SFC NCO E-2 Master Sergeant MSGT Master Sergeant E-2 First Sergeant FSGT''' Master Sergeant''' E-1 Sergeant Major SGM Master Sergeant E-1 Sergeant Major of the Army SMA Master Sergeant Officers The commissioned officers in the Þenagian Army consist of two sub categories: Field Officers and Generals. The ranks and pay grades are as follows, lowest O-9 to highest O-1: O-9 Lieutenant LT Field O-8 First Lieutenant 1LT Field O-7 Captain CAP Field O-6 Major MAJ Field O-5 Colonel COL Field O-4 Brigadier, Brig. General O-3 Major General, Maj. Gen. General O-2 Lieutenant General, Lt. Gen. General O-1 General, Gen. General O-1 General of the Army, Gen. Army General Ranks of the Navy/Coast Guard The ranks of the Navy and Coast Guard follow the same rules as the Army, as do all ranks in the Military: 9 being lowest and 1 being highest. The divisions are also the same, Officers O and Enlisted E. Enlisted The equivalent to an NCO in the navy or coast guard is a Petty Officer PO. There are also Chief Petty Officers CPO. The Naval/Coast Guard enlisted Ranks, lowest to highest: E-9 Seaman Recruit SeR Enlisted E-9 Seaman Enlistee Se Enlisted E-8 Seaman Se Enlisted E-7 Seaman First Class S1C Enlisted E-6 Petty Officer Third Class PO3 PO E-5 Petty Officer Second Class PO2''' PO''' E-4 Petty Officer First Class PO1''' PO''' E-3 Junior Chief Petty Officer JCPO CPO E-2 Chief Petty Officer CPO''' CPO''' E-1 Senior Chief Petty Officer SCPO''' CPO''' E-1 Master Chief Petty Officer MCPO''' CPO''' E-1 Fleet Petty Officer FPO''' CPO''' Officers The officers of the navy and coast guard are divided into two sub divisions: Deck and Admiral Officers. These consist of: O-9 Ensign EN''' Deck''' O-8 Lieutenant Junior Grade LTJR''' Deck''' O-7 Lieutenant LT''' Deck''' O-6 Lieutenant Senior Grade LTSR''' Deck''' O-5 Commander CMD''' Deck''' O-4 Captain CAP''' Adm.' O-3 Rear Admiral RAdm.' Adm.' O-2 Vice Admiral VAdm.' Adm.' O-1 Admiral Adm.' Adm.' O-1 Fleet Admiral FAdm.' Adm.' These are the collar insignia of the officers, but cuff insignia is also used: Air Force The Ranks of the Air Force follow the same rules as all other branches: Officers O and Enlisted E, Lowest 9 to highest 1 Enlisted The Enlisted members of the Air Force consist of Enlisted (Airmen), NCOs and Master Sergeants: E-9 Airman Recriut ArmR' Enl.' E-9 Airman Enlistee ArmE' Enl.' E-8 Airman Arm' Enl.' E-7 Senior Airman SrArm' Enl.' E-6 Air Corporal ACpl' NCO''' E-5 Air Sergeant ASgt''' NCO''' E-4 Technician Tech''' NCO''' E-3 Flight Technician FlTech''' NCO''' E-2 Master Sergeant MSgt''' MSgt.' E-1 Flight Sergeant FlSgt' MSgt.' E-1 Flight Sergeant Major FlSgM' MSgt.' E-1 Flight Sergeant Major of the Air Force FlSgtMAF' MSgt.' Officers The officers are divided, as shown before, into two classes: Flight and Marshal Officers. Lowest 9 to highest 1 O-9 Lieutenant LT' Fl.' O-8 Flight Lieutenant FLT' Fl.' O-7 Captain CAP' Fl.' O-6 Flight Leader FLL' Fl.' O-5 Squadron Leader SQL' Fl.' O-4 Air Commodore AirC' Mar.' O-3 Air Vice-Marshal AirVM' Mar.' O-2 Air Marshal AirM' Mar.' O-1 Air Chief-Marshal AirCM' Mar.' O-1 Air Chief Marshal of the Air Force AirCMAF' Mar.' Marine The Marine Follows the same rules as the Army Enlisted E-9 Marine Recruit REC' Enl.' E-9 Marine Enlistee ENL' Enl.' E-8 Private PTE' Enl.' E-7 Lance Corporal LCPL' Enl.' E-6 Corporal CPL' NCO''' E-5 Sergeant SGT''' NCO''' E-4 Ordnance Sergeant NCO E-3 Lead Sergeant LSGT''' NCO''' E-2 Sergeant Major SGM''' MSGT''' E-2 Quartermaster Sergeant QMSGT''' MSGT''' E-1 First Sergeant Major FSGM''' MSGT''' E-1 Marine Sergeant Major MSGM''' MSGT''' Officers The Officers also follow the same rules: O-9 Lieutenant LT''' Field''' O-8 Lead Lieutenant LLT''' Field''' O-7 Captain CAP''' Field''' O-6 Major MAJ''' Field''' O-5 Colonel COL''' Field''' O-4 Brigadier General, Brig.' Gen.' O-3 Major General, Maj. Gen.' Gen.' O-2 Lieutenant General, Lt. Gen.' Gen.' O-1 General, Gen.' Gen.'